jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
W smokach nadzieja/Scenariusz
Czkawka: Gdy tak lecimy sobie przez życie, warto wiedzieć komu ufać… a komu nie. Brawo stary, jak zwykle. Niewiele brakowało. Jeśli chodzi o Szczerbatka, to zawsze mogę na niego liczyć. I on dobrze wie, że bez względu na wszystko, może liczyć na mnie. Śledzik, twoja kolej. Skacz. Śledzik: Ej, ale ja nie chcę. Czkawka: Musisz jej zaufać, przecież cię złapie. Na tym polega ćwiczenie. Śledzik: Wiesz, to ja chyba wolę ćwiczyć na ziemi. Dzięki, może innym razem. Sączysmark: Tak to się robi, strachliwa rybo. Łuhu! Mieczyk: Myślisz, że Hakokieł się zorientuję? Szpadka: Może się z tym prześpię. Astrid: Hakokieł! Łap go! Sączysmark: Spoko, spoko! Za szybko! Pleśniak… Aaa! Pleśniak: Zapłacisz mi za to! Czkawka: Och, coś mi mówi, że będą z tego jeszcze kłopoty. Znowu gącik? A wczoraj, czy mi się wydaję, czy wczoraj na kolację też był gącik. Oj, tata, to był wypadek. Założę się, że Pleśniak, jak to Pleśniak, robi z tego aferę. Stoick: Wredny dzieciuch na smoku z całym impetem wpada mu przez dach. Drugi raz. Czkawka: No, jak tak to ujmiesz, to rzeczywiście nie brzmi najlepiej. Stoick: Tyle mamy domów na wyspie, a ten smok ciągle wpada do Pleśniaka. Wiesz dobrze, że akurat on nienawidzi smoków jak nikt. Czkawka: Eee, no wiem. A może z nim pogadasz? Może by zmienił zdanie? Stoick: Posłuchaj, proszę, uważnie. Synku, tresowanie smoków to twoja odpowiedzialność. Wszyscy o tym wiemy. To próba, ludzie patrzą ci na ręce. Wszystko co zrobią bestię, wpływa na twoją reputację. A twoja reputacja wpływa na moją. Czkawka: Masz rację, tato. Przepraszam. Stoick: Natychmiast bierzesz narzędzia i przyjaciół, i naprawiacie Pleśniakowi dach. Samodzielnie, bez smoków. Czkawka: No to masz wolne, mały. Stoick: Eee, nie tak szybko. Nie zapomniałeś ty o czymś? Butonocka. Trzymaj, trzeba przewietrzyć. Czkawka: Boję się, że przewietrzyć nie wystarczy. Śledzik: Oo, nienawidzę wietrzyć butów. Ble… Szpadka: Blee. Mieczyk: Blee… Czemu lewa śmierdzi mu sto razy bardziej niż prawa? Sączysmark: Ble… O nie. Stoick: Hę? Gdzie moje buty? A wy? Gdzie macie buty? Pyskacz: Buty ukradzione. Wszystkie. W całej wiosce. Wiadro: A, to dlatego tak mi zimno w stópki. Gruby: Co to ma być? Po co komu nasze buty? Pyskacz: Oo, nasz złodziej zostawia po sobie całkiem spore ślady. Śledzik: Hej, to przecież ślady Zębiroga. Od razu widać te pazurki jak półksiężyce. Ale nawet dziecko to wie. Nie muszę mówić co jest prawdą. Czkawka: No i co takiego? Przyszedł sobie smok, Zębiróg, jak twierdzi mój przyjaciel Śledzik. Ale to jeszcze nie znaczy, że top smok buchnął buty. Pleśniak: Jest jeden sposób żeby się przekonać. Chodźmy po śladach./ Czkawka: I Zębiróg grzecznie śpi, a wokół fura butów. Ale to jeszcze nie znaczy… Ta, kogo ja oszukuję? Dobra, zabrał buty. Wiking 1: Jak mamy pracować w taką pogodę bez butów? No jak? Wiking 2: To przecież skandal. Pleśniak: I co Stoicku? Chyba trzeba coś w końcu zrobić z tymi smokami, bo ileś to mamy jeszcze znosić? Pyskacz: Posłuchajcie wy siebie. „Ech, stópki mi marzną”. Jesteście Wikingi, zimno to wasze drugie imię. Naprawię wam te buty. Raz, dwa, trzy i wrócicie do roboty. Stoick: Słyszeliście? To dobrze. Za parę dni dostaniecie buty jak nowe. Pleśniak: I tyle? A co ze smokami? Zero konsekwencji? Stoick: Plaśniaku, tu chodzi o buty. Buty, rozumiesz? Nie koniec świata. Pleśniak: Nie no, ja tam nie wiem. Smoki to dzikie bestię. Nie wiadomo co im tam chodzi po smoczych główkach, kiedy my sobie smacznie śpimy. Czkawka: Przecież wiesz, że nie robią nam tego na złość. Pleśniak: Dobra… Czkawka: Ale, przyznaję, trochę racji masz. Okej, smoki są dzikie, dlatego musimy je mieć czasem na oku. Nie bójcie się ludzie. Obiecuję, będziemy mieć je na oku. Możesz się przesunąć? W nocy idziemy na patrol. Mieczyk: Nocny patrol? O ja cię… A co to jest? Czkawka: To, że będziemy patrolować. Tylko w nocy. Bo musimy mieć smoki na oku, żeby nikt nie mógł się do nich więcej przyczepić. Śledzik: Om… Uzgodniłeś to z naszymi rodzicami? Bo może niektórzy nie mogą wychodzić z domu po zmroku, no wiesz… Sączysmark: Serio nie mogą? A może się boją? Śledzik: Ej. Po zmroku dzieją się straszne rzeczy. Czkawka: Panowie… Nie mamy wyboru. Wiecie jaki jest Pleśniak. Zrobi wszystko, żeby pozbyć się smoków. Szpadka: A możemy sobie rzucać kamieniami i złorzeczyć? Mieczyk: I opiekać na ruszcie i łaskotać? Czkawka: Przestańcie, to tylko patrol. Nikt nie będzie nikogo opiekał. Mieczyk: To ja mam pytanie. Gdzie niby cała zabawa? Astrid: No co wy? To nie jest żadna zabawa. W końcu to pomysł Czkawki. Czkawka: Dobrze powiedziane. Eee, że co? Astrid: Dobry wieczór panu… Eee… Pani. Reprezentuję Ogólno Smoczy Interwencyjny Oddział Łowczy. Wikingowa: OSIOŁ. Astrid: Właśnie. Zgadła pani. Nie ja wymyśliłam nazwę, ale za to łatwo wpada w ucho. Gdyby miała pani problemy ze smokami, wystarczy wołać. O tak. Z ręki układa pani trąbkę, widzi pani? Przykłada do ust, nabiera powietrza i… OSIOŁ… Sączysmark: Ej, stać, kto idzie? Pyskacz: Kto idzie, pytasz? Zgadnij. Sączysmark: Przepraszam bardzo, może nie tym tonem. Pyskacz: Może ty nie tym tonem. Sączysmark: Może, ale to ja mam tu szarfę, widać? Pyskacz: A niech no ja się lepiej jej przyjrzę. OSIOŁ. Ta, bardzo ci do twarzy. Sączysmark: No i pięknie, tośmy sobie pogadali. Śledzik: Ojej… Słyszysz? Co to? Mieczyk: Hehehe… Lalalalala… Łał. Szpadka: Nieźle. Mieczyk: Widziałaś jak go nastraszyłem? Szpadka: Widziałeś jak go nastraszyłam? Nie, to ja go nastraszyłam! Mieczyk: Nie, to ja go nastraszyłem! Szpadka: Przecież ja! Mieczyk: Ja! Szpadka: Ja jestem straszna, nie ty! Mieczyk: Przestań. Szpadka: Przestań. Mieczyk: Nie jesteś straszna. Weź co, proszę cię, weź już… Czkawka: Pleśniak nigdy nie uwierzy co smoki robią w nocy. Śpią sobie, zupełnie jak wszyscy. Stoick: Ale kto mógł coś takiego zrobić? Śledzik: Mnie to wygląda na smoczy pazur. Czkawka: Wcale nie, nie mamy pewności. Prawda? Śledzik: Właśnie, że mamy. No patrz tylko na te pazury. Koszmar Ponocnik, mogę się założyć. Odstęp między palcami wskazuje jednoznacznie. Czkawka: Wielkie dzięki, wielkie dzięki, Śledzik. Śledzik: Ej, bez przesady, to było proste. Astrid: Ale jak to? Nie rozumiem. Przecież pilnowaliśmy smoków przez całą noc, dobrze mówię? Sączysmark: Ale jak mówisz „przez cały noc” i „wszystkich smoków” co właściwie, powiedz, masz na myśli? Czkawka: No, słucham. Sączysmarku, co się stało? Sączysmark: A to, że musiałem rozprawić się z podejrzanym, który nie chciał okazać szarfie należytego szacunku. Pyskacz: Okazałem aż za należyty szacunek szarfie co ma napisane „osioł” Astrid: musimy zmienić tę nazwę. Sączysmark: No, ale okej… Kiedy przesłuchiwałem głównego podejrzanego, nie wykluczone, że Hakokieł, w cale nie mówię, że jestem pewien, no ale właśnie nie wykluczone, że poszedł sobie na parę… Szpadka: Sekund? Mieczyk: Minut? Sączysmark: Godzin. Mieczyk: Ta, to dużo, dużo dłużej niż minut. Pleśniak: No i pięknie, więc to prawda. Nasza wspaniała Twierdza. Tyle cudownych wspomnień. Trzy z kobietami śluby, trzy kobiet pogrzeby. Ooo, to były pogrzeby… Pyskacz: Ale smok musiał chyba dostać jakiegoś bzika. Bardzo mi przykro, Stoicku, ale będziesz musiał… Stoick: Dobrze wiem, co muszę Pyskaczu. Pleśniak: To tak jak ja. Stoick: Od dzisiaj, aż do odwołania, wszystkie smoki mają spać pod kluczem na terenie Akademii. Pleśniak: Co? Tylko tyle? Ty nie widzisz ile szkód? Czkawka: Ale tato, to totalnie bez sensu. Smok przecież by tu nie wszedł sobie od tak i nie niszczył dla zabawy. No zobacz, jak nawet jedzenia nie tknął. Stoick: Smoki chodzą swoimi smoczymi ścieżkami, synu. Przykro mi, ale nie mogę dopuścić do dalszych zniszczeń. Pyskacz: Nie miałeś wyboru, musiałeś je pozamykać. Wiesz, że to dobra decyzja. Stoick: No wiem. Ale mam wrażenie, że kiedy karzę smoki, karzę własnego syna. Pyskacz: Prawda, chłopak ubzdurał sobie, że co złego to nie smoki. Stoick: Musi w końcu zrozumieć, że jako ojciec dbam wyłącznie o jego dobro, natomiast jako wódz, muszę mieć na uwadze całą wioskę. Śledzik: Śpij, słodki smoczku, smacznie śpij. Niech śnią ci się kamyczki i skałeczki trzy. Ale dlaczego ty nie śpisz? Nawet wieczorny rytuał stanął na głowie. Nawet stópek nie chce mi polizać. Wszystko przez… Sączysmark: Opanuj się, Śledziu! Mój smok przynajmniej nie potrzebuję kocyków i kołysanek. Szpadka: A tak serio, to twoja wina, że nasze smoki muszą spać za kratami. Mieczyk: Właśnie. Nasz smok nigdy by nie dostał szału i nie zrobiłby takiej demolki. Okej, ale nigdy w Twierdzy. Czkawka: Jakoś mi się nie wydaję, że to smoki zrobiły demolkę. Albo żeby ukradły buty. Astrid: Daj spokój, przecież wiesz, że jesteśmy po twojej stronie, ale sam widziałeś dowody. Czkawka: Jakie dowody? Widziałaś te ślady? Widziałaś. Ktoś twierdził, że to ślady Zębiroga, ale były płytkie, prawie jak moje. Patrz na to. Cały bym się tu zmieścił. Śledzik: Wiesz, no, smoki potrafią zostawiać płytkie ślady. Wiele jest przyczyn. Szpadka: Mógł, bystrzaki, skradać się na przykład. Astrid: Jasne, dobra. No a jak niby wytłumaczysz Twierdzę? Czkawka: Sączysmark, proszę, możesz ty coś z nim zrobić? Próbujemy tu myśleć. Mieczyk: Ee tam, ja już dawno nie myślę. Patrzcie jaki jestem szczęśliwy. Czkawka: Sączysmark… Sączysmark: Daj spokój, a co ja niby mogę? Zawsze się zapala, kiedy coś go wkurzy. Czkawka: Albo kiedy dostaje bzika… Już wiem! Wiem jak wytłumaczyć tą całą twierdzę. Lecę, muszę powiedzieć ojcu. Proszę cię, posłuchaj. Kiedy Koszmar Ponocnik wpada w furię cały się zapala. I to natychmiast. Spójrz na ślady na ścianach. Widzisz jakąś spaleniznę? Bo ja nie. Stoick: Czkawka, dopóki nie pokażesz mi dowodów, że to nie smoki, mają grzecznie leżeć w Akademii, jasne? Wiking 1: Dachu nie zawalić! Stoick: Zbrojownia! Każdy po wiadro! Szczerbatek? Wiking 2: To on. Widziałem. To on podpalił zbrojownie. Wikingowa: Co za bezczelność. Czkawka: Szczerbatek? Stoick: Nasza broń. Cała broń spłonęła. Pyskacz: Brodencja… Moje słodkie maleństwo. Tak mi przykro. Miałaś przed sobą piękne, krwawe życie. Pleśniak: Nie musiała tak młodo umierać. Dzięki łaskawości smoczka Czkawki jesteśmy teraz bezbronni. Czkawka: Tato, wiesz dobrze, że to nie Szczerbatek. Powiedz, że wiesz. Pleśniak: Jasne, słuchaj dalej rad syneczka. Raptem przez niego ten cały bałagan. Widzisz chłopcze co się dzieje, kiedy smoczki buszują sobie samopas na wolności. Czkawka: Co? C to miało znaczyć? Pyskacz: Sadie. Ach, nie poderżniesz ty mała już żadnej gardzielki. Stoick: Ach.. Przykro mi synu, miarka się przebrała… Nie możemy ich trzymać na wyspie. Masz je przepędzić. Czkawka: Słucham? Pleśniak: Nareszcie! Stoick: Ach… Pozbieraj smoki. Zabierz je wszystkie na Smoczą Wyspę. Jutro wieczorem, jak powiedziałem, na Berk nie będzie ani jednego smoka. Pleśniak: Ach, zapowiada się naprawdę piękny dzień. Ach… Zapraszam na świętowanko! Żeby nie było, synu. Jak tylko pozbędziesz się tych swoich smoczków, w te pędy jesteś u mnie i naprawiasz dach. Czkawka: Tak nie może być. Astrid: Wiem przecież. To jakiś koszmar. W życiu chyba nie było mi tak smutno. Czkawka: Nie, Astrid. Chodzi o to, że coś mi się tu nie zgadza. Śledzik: To się nie zgadza, że stracę swojego smoczka. Czkawka: No wiem… To prawda… Okej, ale spokojnie… Ja coś wymyślę. Sączysmark: Co ty gadasz? Wymyślisz… To już koniec. Szpadka: Daruj sobie, to koniec. Mieczyk: Właśnie, daruj sobie. Astrid: Będę strasznie tęsknić. Śledzik: Łohu. Słuchaj kochana. Gdybyś zgłodniała, popatrz ile masz kamyczków. Tylko pamiętaj, żadnych wapieni. Po wapieniach boli cię brzuszek. Sączysmark: Trzymaj się, stary. Wiem, też będę tęsknił. No dobra. Rozpaczam. O-od środka tak mi smutno. Czkawka: Wrócę po ciebie. Przysięgam, przyjacielu. Nie, powiedziałem. Musisz zostać, proszę. Zaopiekuj się resztą. Mówię ci, wszystko będzie dobrze. Zaufaj mi. Wiesz, Pleśniak powiedział taką rzecz. Ciągle o niej myślę. Bo powiedział „Widzisz co się dzieję, kiedy smoczki buszują sobie samopas na wolności”. Musiał wiedzieć, że Szczerbatek nie śpi ze mną, wtedy, wiesz, przed tym pożarem. Astrid: Czyli? Czkawka: Czyli… Pleśniak mieszka po drugiej stronie wyspy. Co niby robił w mieście, co? I skąd niby mógł wiedzieć, co robiliśmy przed pożarem? Astrid: Myślisz, że to Pleśniak podpalił zbrojownie? Czkawka: Myślę, że to jego sprawka. Obmyślił sobie plan, żeby ojciec pozbył się wreszcie smoków. Astrid: Chyba wiesz, że to strasznie poważne oskarżenie? Jak chcesz to niby udowodnić? Czkawka: Żona… Żona… Żona… Ech… Ta..., Pleśniak zdecydowanie ma własny gust. Ble… A to co? Pleśniak: Wróciłem, drogie panie. Co tam mówisz, żoneczko? Nic, nic… I świetnie. Ach, trzeba przyznać, świetnie się spisały, prawda Grzybku? Aż szkoda, że musimy się ich pozbyć. Kategoria:Scenariusze